Goddess
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: The Avengers are always there to save the world. What happens when a kind-hearted woman offers to help them without expecting anything in return? What if she wasn't actually just another civilian? Would Tony and Steve, whose relationship has just begun, fall for her? And what do Thor and Loki have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Couldn't find the inspiration to update my other stories so I wrote this instead.**

* * *

The first time it happened, she was watching television after a long day at work. She'd been curled up on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket when a loud noise took her attention from the screen. She looked out the door towards her veranda to find a shadow of a person having difficulty standing up. She ran out to the balcony to help and gaped at the sight of the man who had saved the world more times than was required of him. The blue-and-red-striped uniform was singed on the right side, the Captain's body covered in severe burns. His helmet was gone, his shield held limply by his left hand.

"Cap?" she called out to him but he was unable to answer as he finally collapsed and lost consciousness. There was nothing more in her mind than trying to help, and so she did. She carried the man to her couch with the adrenaline of a woman on a mission. Captain America was always helping people, it was time someone helped him.

XoxoxoX

When he awoke, he was lying almost naked on a couch. The right side of his body was stiff and covered in bandages. He was under a blanket, his right foot also wrapped up but he seemed to be wearing boxers though he did not recognize them. He looked around the room to find his shield by the foot of the couch he was lying on but his uniform was nowhere to be found. Looking down, he saw a pile of clothes. He inspected it and found a shirt and a pair of sweat pants that looked to be big enough to fit him. There was also a note on placed on top of it.

 _Hey Cap,_

 _In case you wake up and I'm not there, these clothes are for you. Sorry about the uniform but I couldn't save it. It was just too damaged. It's in the bag though, if you need it. There's leftovers in the microwave if you're hungry. You should be healed by the time you wake up but in case you're not, you're welcome to stay._

 _Janna_

When she got home, the Captain was gone but the food she'd left for him was finished and the dishes had been washed. There was a note stuck on the fridge that said,

 _Thank you for taking care of me. The food was delicious._

 _Cap_

XoxoxoX

The second time it happened, she was just getting home from work. She'd been in the process of putting her keys through the lock when she heard a noise from inside the apartment. She hurriedly opened the door in time to see Captain America stumbling through the veranda door which she'd never closed since she was on the 34th floor of the building.

"Cap! What happened?"

"Got into a fight," he gasped as she moved forward the help him onto the couch.

"I have to get your uniform off." she grimaced at the sight of the bloody clothes. There was a long, diagonal slash that went from his left shoulder to just below his right rib but she couldn't see all the damage through the clothes. Quickly grabbing her first aid kit from under the coffee table, she took out her scissors and began snipping the cloth around the wound. "Help me get this off of you." he groaned as he raised his arms to let her remove the sleeves then sighed as he was replaced into a more comfortable position. "I'm not gonna lie Cap, this is going to hurt and I don't have anything to help numb the area. You want me to knock you out?" as she spoke, she removed a long needle from her kit and showed it to him. Before he could answer, another voice spoke up.

"So this is where you ran off to." in her surprise, she threw the needle at the newcomer. Thankfully, the man was wearing a steel-plated mask and the needle bounced off of it otherwise it would have been very painful for him.

"Am I gonna have every one of the Avengers over today?" she muttered then turned her back on Iron Man. "Cap, you want me to knock you out?" she asked him again as she removed another needle from her kit. He shook her head in answer and she sighed. "Alright, but I need to make sure you're relaxed." she brought out a candle and lit it. "I'll just put a few of these on your pressure points so you don't move accidentally." he nodded as he gritted his teeth in pain. He could only watch as she ran the needle through the fire then began to insert it into one of his pressure points. He could feel his muscles relax almost immediately and Captain America sighed in comfort. She continued to do so until he was limp as a noodle then she spoke again. "Okay Cap. I'll try to be as gentle as possible." she tied a handkerchief around her forehead and donned some gloves. "But it will still hurt." he nodded and tensed up in preparation for the incoming pain. "Try to relax Cap. Let me take care of you."

XoxoxoX

He watched her work with morbid fascination and somehow understood why Steve came here instead of going to the medical bay at the Avengers Tower. The woman was taking care of Steve with no questions asked. She just seemed sincere in wanting to help the good captain. Though he knew there must be some pain as she stitched the wound closed, Steve seemed to become even more relaxed as the procedure continued. His eyes were drooping, and now that Tony listened more carefully, he could hear her talk softly to Captain America. Her voice was melodious, almost like a lullaby and Tony found himself mesmerized. About an hour and a half later and she was bandaging the stitches on the captain's wound. She removed the needles on his body then sat back as she removed the handkerchief she'd tied on her brow. Steve had fallen asleep during the procedure and he continued to sleep peacefully afterwards.

"Is he going to be alright?" her head whipped towards Tony in surprise. She'd apparently forgotten that he was there and sometime during the procedure, he'd removed his suit as he waited for her to finish taking care of Steve.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine. Though, I don't know when he'll wake up." she shrugged. "Are you going to stay?"

"Please," she raised an eyebrow at the suddenly polite tone.

"Alright," she nodded. "Let me just freshen up then I'll give you some blankets and pillows." Tony nodded without looking at her and she left him watching over the captain.

XoxoxoX

Janna came back into the living room in time to see Tony pull back from pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead. He then placed a blanket he'd found on the couch, onto his partner's exposed chest.

"Uh, Mr. Stark?" she called out startling him. "Here are the blankets and pillows." she made it seem as if she hadn't seen the tender moment as she walked into the living room. "I'm sorry I don't have another spare couch for you to sleep on."

"It's fine..." he trailed off suddenly realizing he did not know her name.

"Janna..." she introduced herself while she handed him the sleeping paraphernalia.

"Sorry we barged in like this."

"It's not the first time." she shrugged. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to turn in."

"Oh I think we'll be fine." he nodded.

"Good night Mr. Stark."

"It's just Tony," he offered. "Sorry for the trouble." she just smiled at him.

"It's no trouble," she told him. "I just thought, maybe it was time someone else helped you." Tony looked at her in surprise. "Good night Mister... Tony."

"Good night Janna."

XoxoxoX

"Good morning Tony." Janna greeted as she went to her living room to see that the billionaire was already up and tinkering with a tablet. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Uh..." Tony stared at the woman who was wearing a plain white shirt large enough to hide her frame, and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Tony?" she called out and he cleared his throat before he answered.

"Right, coffee." her brow furrowed in confusion at his reply. "Yes please."

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Black is fine."

"I'll be right back with your coffee and to check on Cap." she turned away from him with a nod and Tony sighed. He'd never been distracted that way before and he really didn't know what it was about her that made him act so politely. He shook his head then turned his attention to his partner. He and Steve had just admitted their feelings for each other some months back. They'd been trying to keep their relationship to themselves but seeing as they were living in a tower with experienced fighters and two spies he was sure that their team at least thought something was going on even if they weren't sure what. Their relationship had made it very difficult during missions especially when one or both of them would get into a fight that would result into getting them injured. It led to incredible arguments once the trouble had been dealt with but the make-up sex was always great. The last mission when Steve had disappeared for two days without communication had really worried Tony. Especially when the Captain had returned already patched up and being very secretive of where he had been. Tony had been so terrified of losing the Captain that he'd implanted tracking chips on Steve's uniform. They'd been strategically placed so that he had multiple back ups in case some were destroyed or lost during a battle.

"Here you go Tony." said man looked up once again startled at their host's arrival. "Let me just take a look at Cap's wound then I'll leave you two to rest." he moved aside to let her work.

"You don't have to leave on our account." Tony replied as he took a sip of the coffee she'd made for him. "We should be the ones leaving you to your privacy."

"It's my day off." she tugged the blanket covering Captain Rogers' chest down. "but I do have some errands to run..." she trailed off when her hand was suddenly gripped tightly by her supposedly sleeping patient. "It's alright Captain. It's just me, Janna. I just need to take a look at your wound." she winced as the hand around her wrist tightened, sure that it would bruise. "Cap," she called out again. "You came into my home last night remember? You had a wound on your chest and I helped patch you up."

"Steve," Tony finally realized what was happening and also tried to wake his confused partner who seemed to be running on instincts. "Let her go Steve. She's just trying to help." it seemed as if he recognized Tony's voice because the grip on Janna's wrist slacked and his eyes opened.

"Tony?"

"I'm right here Steve." Janna moved away so that Tony could take her place while she rubbed her bruised wrist.

"What happened?"

"We had a mission yesterday and you got hurt pretty bad. When the fight was over, you left and came straight here. I followed you." as Tony spoke, Steve's memories slowly returned. Then he noticed Janna who was kneeling near the end of the couch looking at her already bruising wrist.

"Janna?"

"Hey Cap!" she smiled a little awkwardly at him and waved but she winced when she strained her already hurt wrist.

"What's wrong with your hand?" he asked. "Did I do that?"

"I'm fine Cap." she smiled. "It was an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you let me check on your wound." Tony smirked at her backhanded tactic and moved away to let Janna take his place again. She took a quick look at Steve's wounds and then deemed him almost completely healed. "Right, I have some errands to run so I'll leave you two to rest."

"You don't have to go."

"It's fine. I really do need to pay my bills."

"Janna." Tony called out to her as she left. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." and then she was gone, presumably to her room to change before leaving.

"Hey Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen you so still as you're being examined."

"There's just something about her." Steve blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, there is."

XoxoxoX

The next time they came, they interrupted her while she was in the shower. The frantic knocks on her front door had her rushing to put her robe on her still wet body. She hurriedly peeked through the peephole and gasped at the sight of Iron Man with his arm slung across Captain America's shoulders.

"Tony? Cap?" she stepped aside to let them in, worry overtaking her as the two men limped their way to the couch with Captain America bearing both their weights by himself. "What happened?"

"We had a mission." Steve answered as Janna knelt in front of Tony who Steve had assisted on sitting on the couch.

"Of course you had a mission." she rolled her eyes at the man who was still decked out in his uniform. "I meant how did Tony get hurt?" she asked. Both men were quiet as she stared at them expectantly waiting for their answer.

"A building collapsed on top of me and my foot got stuck." Tony finally answered. She shook her head - whether it was because of their prolonged silence or the fact that they got themselves injured again, neither man knew.

"Okay, well you've got to take the suit off otherwise I won't be able to help." Tony nodded.

"Could you step back a bit?" she stood up, unaware that her robe had fallen open in the process revealing her smooth chest and giving both men a teasing view of her bare breasts. Captain America groaned at the sight while Tony swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Are you alright Cap?" Janna was suddenly on him, inspecting him for wounds with both her hands and her eyes. Tony smirked inwardly at his partner who he could see was getting very tempted to do inappropriate things to the woman looming over him. "Where does it hurt?" she asked when he didn't reply. Tony decided to help Steve out of his current predicament by releasing his armor. He sighed as he was freed from the constricting metal but also groaned from the pain.

"I'm fine." Steve finally pulled himself together, Tony's groan of pain helping him to pull away from the distracting sight. "Tony needs your help." she gave him a long, hard look before turning her attention towards the playboy billionaire. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a loose pair of pants underneath his suit.

"Fine, but I will check on you after I take care of Tony." she said sternly. She pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and instructed Tony to put both feet up. He did so and hissed as his right foot made contact with the cold wood. "I'm gonna need to cut your pants off." she told them as she reached for her kit. Tony just nodded his assent. "Your ankle is swollen but I think it's just a sprain. You should get an x-ray just to be sure."

"Jarvis, full body scan on Tony please." Steve said while Janna was cutting through Tony's right pant leg.

" _ **Yes Captain,"**_ came the AI's voice. _ **"Initiating scan,"**_ a small tablet flew from Tony's hand to hover over his body. _**"Minor lacerations on your back Sir, a couple of abrasions on your arms and abdomen but there are no broken bones. Your right foot has a sprained ankle and the muscles on both your legs are constricted."**_

"Right," Janna nodded at the assessment. "I'll wrap your foot up then we'll place hot compresses on your legs to help ease the pain. After that I'll clean your wounds." as she set about working, both Tony and Steve watched her movements. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing but she didn't look like a doctor.

"Janna?"

"Yes Cap?" she answered without looking up from bandaging Tony's right foot.

"Are you a doctor?"

"I wish," she smiled at him. "I'd like to be but I don't have the money for it."

"How come you know how to stitch up wounds and care for our injuries then?"

"I'm an Emergency Room nurse," she informed them both. "Sometimes when there are no patients I ask some of the doctors to teach me the things that they don't teach in nursing school."

"Don't you have any family?" she chuckled rather bitterly at the question.

"My parents gave me up for adoption when I was just a baby. I tried looking them up when I got older but they still didn't want me." she shook her head. "Apparently I was a product of an illicit affair."

"Who are your parents?" Tony asked, now curious because of her words.

"It doesn't matter." she began wiping tears of frustration from her eyes. "Let me just put on the kettle." she stood up, done with Tony's foot. Steve and Tony exchanged glances as she left. They had no idea how a woman like her could be so open towards virtual strangers like them.

"Tony?" said man looked up, warm brown meeting deep chocolate.

"I don't think I'll have any protests on that." Tony answered, already knowing what Steve was going to ask. Steve nodded then stood up from the couch intent on apologizing for bringing up bad memories.

"Janna?" he knocked on the door to her bedroom, inwardly wincing at the sniffles he could hear from inside.

"I'll be right there Cap," he was no expert on women but he was pretty sure she was trying to pull herself together before she stepped outside her room. He waited patiently for her to open the door and when she did, it was to meet his understanding gaze with her puffy eyes. Steve couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms and letting her sob onto his still uniformed chest.

"I'm sorry we asked." he murmured into hair. "It doesn't matter who they are, they're the ones missing out on what a wonderful woman you've turned out to be."

"Thanks Cap." she whispered, taking the comfort as it was being given.

"It's Steve." he replied.

XoxoxoX

It started with small things. She found a bouquet of sunflowers in her locker at work one day with a note attached to it.

 _J,_

 _Hope this makes your day brighter._

 _S & T_

She briefly wondered how they found out where she worked then reminded herself that they were part of the Avengers and they had all the resources they needed to find out anything they wanted.

"Wow!" she looked up from her musings to see her co-worker staring at the flowers. "Who are those from?" Janna just smiled at Chrissy without giving her an answer. She left the hospital that day with a dreamy smile on her face.

On another day, as she was about to get home from a night shift, she found Steve leaning on his motorcycle just outside of the ER. He was parked on the spot just under a streetlight, enough away so that he was still in the shadows. Despite not being able to see his face, she knew that it was him especially when he flashed his keys at her - the miniature shield key chain glinting under the dim light.

"Bye guys!" she broke away from the group of her colleagues then bee-lined towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," he handed her a helmet then took his place on the bike. He held out his hand to assist her onto it then guided her arms around his waist once she was settled. "Hold on tight." he instructed her as he backed out of his spot and then they were speeding away. Steve blew his horn in goodbye to the group of people gaping at them by the hospital doors. Janna didn't even care about them or the questions they were sure to ask the next day, she was too busy relishing in the feel of the hard body she had her arms around.

The next time she saw either of them was when Tony came into the hospital during her lunch break carrying bags of food with him. He was wearing a sweater, sweat pants and running shoes. His entrance made people stop and stare, especially since he was walking around in gym clothes. He walked right up the information counter and asked for her by name.

"Tony?" she asked in wonder as she saw him leaning against the reception desk, fingers drumming impatiently against the tiled surface while he waited. Tony's lips broke out into a wide grin as soon as he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought lunch." he raised the bags of food he brought." Where can we eat?" she shook her head at his antics but smiled.

"We can eat at the rooftop."

XoxoxoX

"Honey, I'm home!" Janna looked up from the book she'd been reading to find Tony once again landing on her balcony. His suit was already folding back into its portable form while Tony stepped into the apartment.

"Hi Tony!" she returned his greeting with a smile. "What brings you here?" she sat up on the couch and he took a seat next to her.

"I need a check up." Tony said then proceeded to remove his shirt and present his back to her. Janna gasped at the reddened skin - small patches were blistering, others were flaring red while some parts of his back was unharmed.

"What happened?" she asked while she ran to the kitchen to grab some ice and water.

"I was sparring with Barton," at her confused look, he clarified. "Hawkeye." she nodded in understanding as she placed the bowl of ice-filled water on the coffee table. "And he used an exploding arrow."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't spars supposed to be physical fights?"

"We both agreed we could use weapons..." Tony trailed off with a hiss as she placed a wet gauze on the blisters.

"It would be so much better if I had some saline." just as she said it, Steve appeared on the balcony carrying an ice chest.

"I have no idea how you manage to get up there." Janna shook her head at the man who came into the apartment looking Tony over worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked his partner.

"I'm fine." Janna was already opening the ice chest and taking out the saline bags inside.

"Tony, this is going to sting a lot more than the cold water." she informed him and Steve offered Tony his arms to brace himself with.

"Fuck! That hurts." his grip on Steve's arms tightened as Janna slowly pressed the gauze wet with saline on the burnt areas of his back.

"Sorry." she whispered as she worked as quickly and as gently as she could. Then she was putting an antibiotic spray over his wounds. "Tony?" she called out to him and he grunted his answer to her call - the procedure taking more out of him that he first thought it would. "I'll just put some bandages on it then you can rest, okay?" he nodded wearily and she set about bandaging his back as quickly as she could. Then she directed Steve to help Tony lay down on his stomach so he could rest without putting pressure on his wounds. Once everything had been cleaned up, Steve pulled Janna to sit on his lap and they both sat quietly watching Tony while he slept.

"Steve?" he looked down at the woman in his arms who was blushing softly at their intimate position. "What are you and Tony doing here? Why do you keep coming back to my apartment?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she just looked up at him in confusion. "We're courting you Janna."

"Why?" she blushed furiously beneath his intense gaze.

"Because you helped us without expecting or asking for anything in return. Because you're a strong woman who's lived alone for too long and because we both really like you."

"And also because you have better bedside manners than the doctors at the tower." Tony spoke up startling both Steve and Janna. She just laughed at his words as she met Tony's gaze then snuggled closer to Steve. She didn't really understand why they chose her of all people but she wouldn't complain.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, ne?**

 **aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this story is done and over with so I'll just post a chapter a day if my internet cooperates.**

* * *

Both men looked up at the sound of keys jangling just outside the door. They waited expectantly for their beautiful girlfriend to enter the apartment and greet them in her usual manner but she didn't even notice them even though they were both in full view of the front door. Janna looked bedraggled as she dropped her keys into the bowl on a table near the door and her bag on the floor. She trudged into her bedroom still wearing her scrubs, something they both knew she hated doing. Janna didn't like coming home wearing her uniform, she preferred changing out of them before leaving the hospital. She didn't even bother closing the bedroom door as she let herself fall onto the bed with a tired groan.

"I'll run her a bath," Steve volunteered as Tony put the kettle on. They had planned a movie night just for the three of them but it seemed as if they would have to put that on hold. While Steve was in the bathroom, Tony entered the bedroom to look fondly at their girlfriend who was lying on her stomach not even fully on the bed. Her feet were hanging off the edge of the mattress and her arms were squished underneath her body as she lay face down on her sheets. .

"Janna?" Tony called out to her as he walked closer to the bed. She just mumbled unintelligibly at him. He took off her shoes and then rolled her over so she was lying face up. "Long day at work?" he asked as he helped remove her blouse leaving her in a plain white tank top over a pink lacy bra.

"Tony?" her almond-shaped eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him sleepily.

"It's me." he affirmed as he tugged on her pants.

"Wh're you doin'?" she slurred even when she raised her hips to help him ease her pants off.

"Steve's running you a bath." he informed her, torn between helping her in her time of need and the desire that was quickly overtaking him at the sight of her nearly-naked body. Tony shook his head to clear his dirty thoughts away just in time for Steve to come get them.

"Tony? Her bath's ready." the blond watched as Tony struggled to stop himself from ravishing their exhausted girlfriend. "Tony." he said in warning knowing his partner had a more difficult time controlling himself than Steve did. "I'll help Janna with her bath." he strode over to the bed and pulled Tony into a fiercely passionate kiss. "Soon Tony." he promised as he picked Janna up from the bed. Tony watched in dismay as the pair left the room. He hated himself for his reactions but at the same time he was proud of himself for not giving into the temptation Janna presented. He'd never gone so long without sleeping with the person he wanted - even he and Steve had fallen into bed the same day they confessed their feelings to each other - and yet here he was, three months after meeting Janna still with no action. It wasn't as if he and Steve hadn't had sex since they met her, it was just that he felt as if something was missing every time they did and he was pretty sure that it was Janna. They really needed to hurry up wooing her - if the hard-on tenting his pants were any indication.

XoxoxoX

"Steve, have you spoken with Janna lately?" Tony asked his partner. They were lying on their shared bed in the tower and Tony was wondering about the woman they were courting.

"No, why?"

"She's been pulling double shifts."

"Tony," Steve pulled him closer.

"I know we promised not to spy on her but I'm getting worried." he explained. "She's pulled double shifts every day she went to work this week."

"Do you know why?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you if she spoke to you. I was hoping she'd talked to you about it."

"She hasn't."

"Can we please ask her why she's been getting over time?"

"Fine," Steve conceded. "We'll ask her the next time we go to see her."

"Great! No time like the present! She's coming off of her shift now."

"Tony..."

"Steve, please," Tony looked up at his partner just as the blond looked down at him. "I'm really worried about her."

"Alright, let's go pick her up." he could never say no when Tony begged so prettily. They both dressed up in something more presentable than their sleep clothes.

"Jarvis, have the car be waiting downstairs."

" _ **Of course Sir."**_

"Is anyone else awake?" Steve asked.

" _ **Master Thor is in the living room watching television."**_

"Right, we'll take the elevators down to the garage then."

XoxoxoX

She was exhausted, they could see that through the way she trudged out of the ER doors. She was checking her surroundings as if she was expecting someone to be there.

"There seems to be more trouble than we thought." Steve whispered to Tony. They were sitting in the car watching Janna closely in an attempt to figure out what was wrong with her.

"I told you." he couldn't watch her scare herself anymore. Tony disembarked from the car without another word and walked straight to her - making sure he was walking under streetlights so that he was fully visible to their girlfriend. "Janna, love?" the endearment slipped without his notice and the woman spun around, her tense body relaxing completely when she saw him.

"Tony!" she ran forward in relief, a sigh escaping her lips as soon as she was in his warm arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," she murmured into his chest, not even bothered by the fact that his arc reactor was digging into her face.

"Let's get you home, huh?"

"I..." she pulled back from him and he could sense her unease.

"Steve and I will stay with you," she nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Come on, Steve's waiting in the car." Tony drove them to Janna's apartment complex while Steve sat at the back with Janna. He cuddled with her inwardly frowning at her trembling body. In the months since they've known her, they hadn't seen her this terrified. Despite all the trembling, the three of them were able to get up to her apartment with Steve practically carrying Janna while Tony opened doors for them.

"Janna?" it took her a few moments before she responded to Steve's call.

"Steve?"

"Janna, what's going on? What's got you so scared?"

"I..." she shook her head. "It feels like someone's watching me." she finally confessed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two weeks?" she sounded unsure.

"Is this why you've been taking double shifts at the hospital?" Tony asked as Steve wrapped his arms tighter around her. They were lying on the bed with Janna in the middle. "Jarvis..."

" _ **Accessing security cameras at the hospital Sir."**_

"Find anyone who keeps appearing when Janna is there." Tony ordered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked.

"I thought I could handle it." she whispered onto Steve's broad chest. "I'm scared Steve."

"We'll figure this out hun." he promised her.

" _ **Sir, I've identified the intruder."**_

"Who is it Jarvis?"

" _ **It's Loki Sir."**_

"That bastard!" Tony growled. "He will not get away with this."

"Tony, he's here." she whispered into the dark.

"Where?"

"He's on the balcony, listening to us."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel him."

"Janna?" Steve asked. "Are you sure you don't have any powers?"

"I don't think so Steve."

"What exactly has been happening to you this past few weeks?"

"It's... Strange," Janna said. "Why is he watching me? I cannot concentrate when he's around. It feels like he's trying to get into my head!" she held her head in her hands and curled up in Steve's arms.

"Loki!" Tony roared as he got up from the bed. He rushed out onto the balcony already decked in a suit but Loki was already gone. All he could hear was the trickster God's maniacal laughter as he disappeared into the night.

"Tony!" Steve's voice called him back into the apartment before he could chase after the mischievous God. "Pack everything up. I just finished reviewing the footage that Jarvis hacked into. Both her boss and her landlord have been making sexual advances towards Janna."

"Is it Loki?"

"I'm not sure." Steve shook his head as he watched Tony unfold another suit and direct it to take everything of value within the room. "Check the walls and under the floors, she might've some things hidden."

"Steve," Janna whispered. "I don't think I'm human." she said before she fully succumbed to the exhaustion of the past two weeks.

"We need Thor."

XoxoxoX

"I cannot believe you've found her," Thor stared at the woman lying on the bed. Her long blonde hair splayed behind her while she slept. Tony had changed her out of her scrubs while Steve had gone to speak to Thor.

"She doesn't seem to have any memories of being a Goddess," Steve informed him.

"By what name do you address her?"

"Janna Saunders."

"But she does remember, even if it is just her name." he smiled at the sleeping woman as he approached the bed. He sat next to her and the two men were shocked by the similarities they could see in the pair.

"Who is she, Thor?" Tony finally asked.

"She is my half-sister, Jagna. She was born to Odin and my mother Frigg's closest companion - Eir. She was born about three centuries after my father adopted Loki." Thor informed them as he tucked the blankets closer around her. "You see Frigg could not bare any daughters and so she and Odin sought Eir's help. But Eir was of no help to Frigg, instead she fell into bed with Odin which resulted into Jagna."

"Why is Loki messing with her head?"

"Loki became very jealous of Jagna when we began to dote on her. Eir became an even more permanent fixture in our home making Frigg envious of the attention Odin gave them. My mother ordered Loki to remove Jagna from the palace when she was a mere child. I have been searching for her ever since."

"How old was she when Loki too her away?"

"She was only a hundred and twelve." Tony resisted the urge to gape at the beautiful woman he had already and most definitely fallen in love with. "If only I had realized sooner that Loki had hidden her here."

"And her memories?"

"Perhaps they've been sealed somehow," Thor theorized. "Loki could never get into her mind so he would confound others around her and scare her that way. But I must ask, how did you find her?" neither one answered especially when they realized that they were speaking to their girlfriend's big brother. "Perhaps we shall speak of this another time, once we have all rested." Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Thor leave the room.

"We are so fucked!"

"Tony."

"She's his fucking baby sister!"

"Tony."

"We're dating Thor's baby sister!"

"Tony!" Steve strode over to him and captured him in his strong arms. "We are not fucked. It's going to be alright."

"She's his sister!"

"I know Tony. But she doesn't know that yet."

"We are so fucked?"

"It's alright Tony. We'll be alright." Steve swore.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I love her already."

"I know love, I know. I do too." he pulled Tony closer and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. " I love you Tony."

"I love you too Steve."

XoxoxoX

Bright green eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. Janna had no idea where she was and she was getting confused at the sudden influx of memories that had long since been buried in her head. She turned her head to the right and saw Tony slumped on the side of the bed, asleep. She stared at the sleeping man wondering how long he'd been in that position when he stirred awake. Dark brown eyes fluttered open to fall on her still drowsy visage.

"Janna, you're awake!"

"Hey Tony!" she greeted as she watched him stretch from the obviously uncomfortable position he was in. "What happened last night?" Tony groaned at the crick in his neck and missed the question. "Tony are you okay?"

"My neck just hurts," Janna sat up on the bed and beckoned to him.

"Come here. Sit with your back to me." he quickly did as told and once more groaned as she began to massage his tense muscles. "Did you sleep there all night?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why didn't you just join me on the bed?"

"I didn't think I was welcome." Tony replied, even though in the back of his mind he was actually thinking about Janna being Thor's baby sister.

"It wouldn't have been the first time I've fallen asleep with you or Steve." she whispered and he turned to look at her in surprise.

"How do you~?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that the both of you would sleep next to me whenever I couldn't sleep. I actually hated that you would leave before I woke up."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" she was quiet for a while, her hands stopped their movements. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead on his nape. "I'm new to all of this Tony. You, Steve... Your... This... Our relationship is the longest I've had."

"Since college?"

"No, for as long as I can remember. Sure I've gone on dates before but I've never had a relationship as serious as the one we have."

"Why?" this time Tony pulled her into his arms and lay down. Before she could answer Steve entered the room carrying a tray of breakfast.

"I made breakfast." Steve said cheerfully only to stop short at the sight of his two lovers lying on the bed looking like they were having a serious talk. "What happened?"

"We were just talking about my past relationship - or the lack thereof." Janna broke free from Tony's embrace and sat up. "Thank you for making breakfast." Steve brought the tray to the bed and sat on Janna's other side.

"What were you saying, Tony?" Janna asked as the brunet also sat up.

"How come you've never had a serious boyfriend before us?"

"I don't really know." she shrugged as she tore a small piece of bread and fed it to him. "One way or another they always end up finding something wrong with me." she turned to Steve and fed him the same way she did Tony.

"Like what?" Tony continued to ask.

"It's kinda stupid." she sighed, tearing up the french toast into smaller bits due to her anxiety. Steve still her hands, making her look up into his warm brown eyes.

"It doesn't matter what they saw in you or what they thought they saw in you that was wrong. You are perfect for me and for Tony."

"But you don't even know all of me."

"We've got time," Tony said as he embraced her from behind. "Besides, you also have a lot to learn about us."

" _ **Sir, sorry to interrupt but Master Thor is requesting an audience with you."**_

"Right," Steve sighed. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead and a chaste one on her lips. He then did the same to Tony. "Get ready. He wants to speak to all of us."

"What's going on Tony?" Janna asked as Steve left the room.

"I guess we'll find out." he shrugged as he pulled her close and kissed her the same way Steve did. "I'll leave you to get ready." then he too was gone. They left Janna sitting on the bed, a half-eaten tray of food across her lap as she touched her lips with a small blush suffusing her cheeks. It had been the first time they'd ever kissed her and somehow it felt so intimate. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she was very happy and she was very close to falling in love with them - if she wasn't already.

XoxoxoX

Janna walked towards the conference room with Jarvis directing her where to go. She had realized she was in the Avengers Tower the moment the AI's voice sounded to tell them about Thor. Once Tony had left, she then realized that she had no clothes so she rummaged in the large walk-in closet only to find her whole wardrobe already there folded neatly next to Steve's clothes. On the other side of the closet she could see Tony's own set of clothes. She'd been so touched at finding her things neatly placed alongside theirs that she decided she would do something for them both - especially since they had both kind of claimed her that morning. She now walked through the halls of the tower wearing a shirt that said "Iron Lady" on the back and a pair of Steve's pants.

" _ **The conference room is the one on your right Miss Saunders."**_

"Thank you Jarvis."

" _ **You are welcome."**_ he replied just as the door opened and she came face to face with Tony who looked downtrodden.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Janna, we need you in here." Steve said from inside the room.

"Okay..." she watched as Tony stood aside to let her in then Janna stood still waiting for Tony to escort her towards the other end of the room where Steve stood with Thor. While waiting for him she looked around to find Dr. Banner and Black Widow sitting next to each other on one side of the long table. Her gaze fell upon Steve whose eyes were widening by the second but took her attention back to Tony when it took him too long to come to her. "Tony?" she turned fully to face him and was met with laughter from the Black Widow when she revealed that the pants she wore had Captain America's shield printed right on her ass.

"What are you wearing?" she smirked at Tony who was openly gaping at the arc reactor printed on the front of her shirt. Both men had no idea where she got those clothes but they liked the idea of it.

"Come on Tony," she took his hand and was the one to lead the engineer into the room towards Steve and Thor.

"Janna, what are you wearing?" Steve echoed Tony's question but she just smiled at the blond.

"Clothes, Steve. I'm wearing clothes." Tony groaned openly at the image she presented and was sure that if they had been the only people in the room, he would have ravished her already. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Jagna," Thor called out to her in a way that was familiar but one she had forgotten.

"Thor?"

"Do you remember this?" he jangled a necklace in front of her. It was a symbol, something that she recognized but didn't know how.

"That's my thundercross," Janna whispered as she reached for the necklace that looked somehow like a swastika. Sparks flashed through her fingers at the first touch and she collapsed as hazy memories became clearer to her. One by one, memories of her past life flashed before her eyes - a life she'd been made to forget by those who had envied her. She remembered being Thor's little sister and the favored princess of Odin. She also recalled being taught the arts of healing by her own mother, Eir. Jade eyes fluttered open to find that she was in Tony's arms with Steve and Thor hovering above her. "I'm sorry." she raised a hand to stroke Steve's cheek, the other wrapping around Tony's wrist. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I would've told you if I just remembered."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Steve told her. She smiled at him then looked up to Tony to do the same. She then looked at Thor who was quietly watching the scene with furrowed brows.

"I'm going to kill Loki." she announced. "Do you know where he is?" Steve pulled her and Tony up.

"We haven't found him yet," Tony shook his head.

"That's okay. I can track him." she grinned rather maliciously as she stretched her hand towards then vent above the center of the table. The window fell open as Hawkeye fell through.

"Clint!" Black Widow jumped up to protect her friend who was groaning from the shock of the fall and clutching at his numbed left leg. There was a senbon needle sticking through his armor and his quiver and bow were slung on his back. "What are you doing to him?"

"He has traces of Loki's magic in him." Janna explained. True to her word they all recognized the blue haze in Barton's eyes that he fought valiantly against.

"This isn't the first time he's been controlled by Loki, is it?" she asked as the blue haze cleared before it was back in the man's eyes.

"No." Thor replied watching as his little sister approached the struggling man. She held his head in both hands and then pulled his face to hers - so close that they all thought she was going to kiss him - but all she did was to look into his eyes. After a few moments she laid Hawkeye more comfortably on the table and soothed the pain in his head with magic she just recently rediscovered.

"He has strong willpower. How did he break free from Loki's control the first time?" she asked Black Widow who was watching her rather warily.

"I knocked him on the head really hard."

"That explains why there's still some part of Loki's magic in him."

"Janna, what did you do to Barton?" Steve asked, worried for both his teammate and his girlfriend.

"I just erased Loki's magic in his head and set up a protective barrier so he wouldn't be able to control him anymore."

"Why didn't you just do that to yourself?" Tony asked.

"Because I didn't know something had even happened to me. Besides, I was immune to Loki's powers because of my mother so I'm sure it wasn't him who erased my memories."

"Did you find him?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I know exactly where he is." she smirked.

"Then tell us so we can go." Tony demanded.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to get revenge on him on my own pace. I'd rather see him humiliated and defeated than simply beaten up." at her words Tony matched her smirk with one of his own but they all turned to look at Steve who was still team leader.

"Finding Loki isn't just about you Janna. He's a danger to everyone."

"Don't worry Steve. Hawkeye can keep tabs on him through their connection but Loki won't be able to control him anymore."

"How were you able to do that?" Tony questioned her. "You just got your powers back."

"The difference between Loki and I is that he likes to gain power. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve but he hasn't mastered all of them. I, on the other hand, choose to perfect what I've been taught before I move on to the next lesson." she boasted rather loudly making Black Widow snort at her. "Please Steve? I promise I'll help Hawkeye with the mind control thing."

"Fine," he succumbed way too easily to her flashing green eyes but the dazzling smile he received in turn was well worth the teasing sure to come from Tony. Steve's only reprieve was that Barton was still passed out - at least that was one person less to tease him about it.

* * *

 **You can find an image of the thundercross online, just search it on google. The part where she is Thor's half-sister is all mine and I don't think I've ever found a story with that particular plot in it.**

 **To those who read and reviewed, thank you so much.**

 **aLy0:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**M Rating applies in this chapter.**

* * *

Janna was in the medical bay the next time she met Black Widow and Dr. Banner. She was supposed to become one of their healers while she studied for her doctorate - which Tony had offered to help her with - and so she was getting herself acquainted with their available equipment as well as their histories. She had no idea that her boyfriends and big brother were all observing her via surveillance camera as she read through their files.

"Excuse us." Dr. Banner spoke first making Janna look up from Black Widow's medical file.

"Dr. Banner, Ms. Romanov. How can I help you?"

"Bruce is fine." he told her. "I just wanted someone to check Nat out."

"I told you I'm fine Bruce!" the redhead protested.

"You are not fine!"

"I am!" Janna could see that this has been an argument between the pair for a while now especially since Dr. Banner seemed to be losing control of his temper very quickly.

"Natalia, I will ask the captain not to allow you in the filed if you don't get yourself checked out!" he argued. "Waking up every morning for the past two weeks with your head in the toilet is not fine!" it was obvious he was getting frustrated - his breathing was coming in harsh pants and he was already shaking. "We talked about this, Nat!" green flashed in his eyes as he frowned at the redhead.

"It's alright, let's just ~" Janna tried to intervene but it was too late. The sound of ripping cloth echoed around the medical bay - the other doctors began to run from the transforming man. They all found exits away from the trio as Steve, Tony and Thor were running towards the medical bay. Hulk let out an almighty roar as soon as the transformation was complete, the sound made the redhead burst out into tears. The Hulk began to approach the sobbing woman only to be blocked by Janna.

"No!" Natasha shouted as the big green guy raised his arm to pummel the woman blocking his path.

"Come on big guy, don't do that here." Tony was there already decked in Iron Man suit with Steve and Thor right behind him.

"Wait!" Janna stopped them from approaching with a raised hand.

"Janna!" Tony protested.

"Trust me Tony." she said though she spared him no glance. "Hey Hulk!" she called out to get the green guy's attention. "Tell me what's going on with Nat." she said as if she was speaking to an adult and not a mutant with a mind of a three year old. The Hulk looked back at her and lowered his arm, cocking his head to one side as if contemplating her request. "You do know what's going on, right?" he nodded and sat down, the beds and other equipment shaking with the force of his movement. "Can you tell me?" Janna slowly approached him but he shook his head. "Can you show me, then?"

"How?" Hulk asked.

"Bend your head down a little." she said but when he looked at her blankly, she showed him how to do it. "I will put my hands on your face and look into your memories, is that alright?" she started doing as she said but slowly enough so as not to startle him. "It's just so I can understand what's happening to Natasha." Hulk nodded his head vigorously at the sound of his mate's name. "Now you need to stay still so I don't get lost your head." then they were quiet as she waded through both Hulk's and Bruce's minds.

"Nat?" Hulk asked as soon as they were disconnected from each other's minds.

"I promise I'll take care of her. Now can you please let Bruce out? He needs to hear what I have to say. I promise I'll tell him what you told me." Hulk nodded once again and she turned her back on him making the other three men tense but they all relaxed when he began shrinking back to Bruce's form.

"Steve, help Miss Romanov onto a bed." the captain did as told and carried the sniffling redhead towards and empty bed. They then watched in silence as she pulled out an ultrasound machine and brought it towards Natasha's bed. Bruce was dazed from the transformation but clambered onto his feet at the sight of his lover on a hospital bed.

"What happened?" he asked Janna.

"At first I thought Loki's magic was only on Clint but I've just been proven wrong." she answered. "This is going to be cold Natasha," she warned as she placed the wand-tip smeared with jelly on the other woman's abdomen. The redhead hissed at the cold then stayed still as Janna began turning the wand in different directions on her abdomen. "You're pregnant Natasha, about four weeks along." Bruce dropped onto his ass at the news while the redhead gaped at Janna.

"That's impossible! I was sterilized when I graduated and Bruce can't have children anymore."

"Loki has restored both of your reproductive systems with his magic."

"Why would he do something like that?" Steve and Tony asked together.

"To cause chaos." it was Thor who answered. "This seems like something he would do."

"I..." Bruce rose from the floor and tried to speak to his lover but was unable to form the words. "I can't... Sorry..." he then ran off, the hiss of the doors the only sound as he left the room. Natalia burst into tears at his reaction while Tony, Steve and Thor were left looking at each other unsure of how to approach the redhead. In all the years they'd been a team, they had never seen her shed tears. It was a frightening experience for them to see the strong assassin sobbing on a bed. Janna rolled her eyes at them but placed a soothing arm around Natasha.

"I can' t pregnant!" she cried.

"Uh... We're just going to go." tony said, grabbing Steve's hand and tugging him out of the room.

"It's the only thing that could explain what's happening to you." Janna said. "Your body is not used to all the hormones that's why you're reacting so strongly and so early into the pregnancy."

"Hey Janna, I'm here for our~" Clint trailed off at the sight of his best friend sobbing into the arms of their resident nurse. Janna had been helping him strengthen his mind through different exercises ever since she'd helped free him completely from Loki's mind control. They had had sessions almost every day for the last two weeks and even though she was not yet a doctor, he could definitely testify that her methods worked. Of course, he could also put it up to her healing powers but whatever it was she did - it was very effective. "What happened? Where's Bruce?" he rushed over to the two women and took over comforting the redhead. "Nat, are you okay?" she shook her head and buried her face in his chest. Clint rubbed her back while shooting a questioning glance at Janna who only shook her head in response. Slowly. The redhead's sobs turned to sniffles until they completely died down and she pulled back from Clint's arms. "Nat?" he looked into her puffy eyes as he asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," he fought the urge to gape at Natasha but turned to Janna for confirmation. The blonde woman nodded at him.

"What did Bruce have to say?" Natasha shook her head and burst into fresh tears. This time when Clint looked to Janna for answer, she replied.

"I believe Dr. Banner was overwhelmed with the situation. He left almost as soon as I had discovered what was happening to Miss Romanov." Clint's eyes narrowed at the news and his arms tightened briefly around Natasha.

"It's going to be alright Nat," he whispered into her ear. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you okay?" it seemed as if the emotional roller coaster she'd been in was too much and the redhead fell into an uneasy sleep. Clint stayed to watch her for a few moments then looked up at Janna eyes filled with determination.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he began to march out of the medical bay.

"To go beat up the Hulk."

"Take it to the training room, will you? Or else Tony will start complaining about the decor again."

"No promises." and then he was gone. She shook her head at him then pulled up a chair next to the Black Widow's bed. She looked at her patient and covered her with a blanket. She had no doubt there would be more guests in her domain soon.

XoxoxoX

"Fuck! Steve!" Tony moaned as his lover pounded into him from behind. His hands tightened on the bed sheets under him as he keened when Steve hit his prostate.

"God! Tony, you're so tight!" Steve bent over Tony's smaller body to kiss at his neck, his hips continuing their movements. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, Tony's channel fluttering around Steve's hard length.

"Steve..." Tony groaned as he felt the coils in his stomach close to snapping.

"Cum for me Tony," Steve commanded and the engineer fell apart at his lover's gruff voice. He echoed his partner's deep groan of content as Tony climaxed. Steve's own orgasm tore from him and he stiffened as he pushed his cock into Tony as deep as he could, filling the smaller man with his release. The pair collapsed sideways still connected intimately to each other and whispering _I love yous_ amid their panting. Janna stared wide-eyed at her two men. It was the first time she'd ever seen them in the throes of passion and she was sure that the image would be burned in her mind forever. They had been dating Janna for six months and they had not approached her in a sexual manner at all. She didn't know if it was because they had somehow learned that she was still pure or because she was Thor's baby sister. She didn't really care - even though she was happy that they respected her enough not to try to get into her pants so soon into their relationship- but she now had the perfect anniversary present for them. She closed the door as quietly as she could then began to walk towards the helipad.

Janna had come into the shared room to talk to Tony about a project for Natasha and Bruce. It was two days after they found out that Natasha was pregnant and the expecting couple had begun to resolve their issues with the incoming addition to their dysfunctional little family - not without a lot of help from Clint though who had thoroughly thrashed Banner when Hulk had refused to come out for the first time in years. It seemed as if the green guy was on the archer's side and understood that Bruce needed to be spoken to, or beaten up, as were the case. After Bruce and Natasha had spoken to each other, they turned to Janna for help. They wanted ideas on how to baby-proof Hulk which led her to find Tony and finding her boyfriends in the middle of a passionate lovemaking. She finally reached the helipad only to find Thor already there. The sky had darkened under his presence and lightning struck near them but she wasn't afraid - she knew Thor would never hurt her. She approached him, unmindful of the rain that began falling.

"When are you going to return to Asgard?" Thor asked after a long moment of silence.

"I'm not going back there," she shook her head at him. "How long have I been gone?"

"Six hundred seventy-five years today."

"I'm sorry Thor."

"It was not your fault."

"What happened the day I went missing?"

"Father had asked me to find you when you did not come down for breakfast. I went to your room and knocked on the door but you did not answer. You always answered the door, especially for me." he looked at her briefly but she remained quiet. "I opened to door and found the thundercross that I gave you lying on the floor. You never went anywhere without it since I gave it to you. That was my final clue. I went to find Loki for I was sure he knew something about your disappearance but he denied all knowledge of it. We tried to look for you, even in the other kingdoms but you could not be found. It took Father ten years before he had to call a stop to the searchers. Twenty-three years after you disappeared and mother confessed to ordering Loki to get rid of you. Only now did I realize how they did it. Frigg asked Eir for a potion to remove her memories of a recent nightmare and your mother was all too willing to help after after the betrayal she'd done to her friend that resulted into you. Loki had somehow gotten it into your drink and during the night, once the potion had taken effect Frigg stole into your room and replaced your memories of Asgard with new memories. Loki was then tasked to get rid of you in a place where we would never find you."

"What happened to Loki after Frigg confessed?"

"Nothing, because he was under the queen's orders. Not even Father could get him to say where he had hidden you."

"I can't go back now Thor. Returning to Asgard would only create problems for all of us." she sighed as she looked at him. "I don't want to come between our family again. Besides, Loki was not the only one who did not like me because I was the product of an affair." rain had started to fall heavily around them but she ignored it. "My magic is here, I can feel it. But it's weak. Years of not being able to use my magic has taken its toll on me. As it were, it would take a lot more time before I could recover." she raised her face to the heavens as she relished in the feel of being in her element. "The best I can right now is to use it to heal my patients." she was silent for a few more moments, just relishing in the sight, smell and sound of the rain. "I remember being able to control the rain." she raised a hand as if to capture the droplets. "I remember playing with the weather with you and Loki." another flash of lightning followed by rolling thunder echoed around them as they were both assaulted with memories of their childhood - long before Loki became jealous of the attention Thor and Odin gave Janna.

"Are you happy?"

"I am. I love tony and Steve," the lightning came closer, dangerously close to Tony and Steve's bedroom. "They make me happy." she smiled ruefully at the reminder. "Tony is helping me with my dream of becoming a doctor and Steve takes care of me - especially when I overdo things."

"Jagna."

"I'm sorry Thor. I'm not the Jagna you used to know. I've grown older since we last saw each other in Asgard and frankly having my memories of that time didn't help at all. It feels like I'm seeing them through someone else's eyes. Having access to my healing magic is great for my career but now, I'm a demi-god at best." Thor did not say anything. "I'm Janna now. Janna Saunders." he raised Mjolnir and disappeared in a bolt of lightning leaving behind his trademark scorched ring. "Loki is so dead." she murmured to herself. She did not want to hurt anyone but she also had to protect herself. Janna sighed, she'd just focus on all her pending projects - perhaps they might distract her from her past.

XoxoxoX

"Hey Tony!" Janna threw herself on the couch next to the engineer who was tinkering with something on his workbench.

"How was your run with Steve?" he asked without looking at her.

"I actually beat him in a sprint." she said rather proudly making Tony look up from his work.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he still beat me by seven laps."

"I believe it was nine," Steve entered the room carrying a tray of hot drinks for them. He walked first to Tony and handed him a steaming mug of coffee then pulled him in for a kiss as soon as Tony had set the mug down.

"How is it nine laps?"

"There was the lap where you pretended to pull your hamstring," Steve smirked at her but she just looked innocently back at him. "And the other one was when you threw yourself at me."

"You actually threw yourself at him?" Tony stared at the woman who was blushing in her seat.

"What can I say? The sight of him all sweaty and panting just does things to me." Janna groaned at her words, bright jade eyes fluttering close as she remembered the sight of her boyfriend during a run. Tony moaned in Steve's arms also picturing Cap in the same manner albeit in a different circumstance.

"And just what is going on in that brilliant mind of yours Tony?" Steve whispered into the brunet's ear as he felt Tony's body respond to both their closeness and the image brought forth by Janna's description.

"Just you." Tony met Steve's smoldering gaze as he was pulled closer to the hot body in front of him. Their erections met and another soft moan echoed across the workshop. Janna sat back completely mesmerized by the show they unwittingly provided her as Tony and Steve leaned in for a hot kiss. Their groins undulated against each other sensual movements and she bit her lip for fear of making noise and somehow startling them apart.

" _ **Pardon me Miss Saunders but Miss Romanov is waiting for you in your office."**_ Jarvis' voice broke the two men apart and Janna let her head fall back against the couch.

"Thank you Jarvis. Please tell her that I'll be there in a few minutes."

" _ **Right away Miss Saunders."**_ she looked up to find her two men looking at her, eyes flashing with desire.

"I gotta go check on Nat." she said as she pulled herself up from the couch and walked the short distance towards them.

"Do you have to go?" Tony pouted like a child about to be left alone by his parents and she chuckled as they wrapped her in their arms.

"I do. Natasha doesn't know how to handle the pregnancy and even Clint can't get through to her sometimes." she wrapped an arm around both of their necks and entangled slender fingers in dark brown locks. She tugged his head down and met his lips in a kiss that had someone moaning though neither of the three knew who. "I love you." she whispered, noting the widened eyes and gave Tony another peck. She then turned to Steve but he was already on his way. With a soft growl, he captured her lips in a kiss that seemed to devour her with every move of his lips. She whimpered when he nibbled on her bottom lips then moaned as Tony started kissing along her neck. Janna panted when Steve pulled away only to trail his lips onto her chest. "Ah Steve!" she cried out when he marked her flesh right on top of her right breast. "Tony!" she moaned when the engineer bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulders, also placing his mark on her.

" _ **Pardon the interruption but Miss Saunders is needed in the medical bay immediately. Miss Romanov is crying and both Dr. Banner and Mr. Barton seem to be out of their wits trying to deal with her."**_

"I really have to go." Janna said, giggling softly at the image Jarvis' words had just conjured in her head. She looked straight into Steve's hungry eyes and said, "I love you." before giving him another peck like she did to Tony. A few more moments passed before they finally let her go.

"We'll see you tonight." Steve said as they watched her walk out of the workshop. Janna straightened her tank top which had been crumpled during their heated exchange then left the room with another lingering glance.

* * *

 **So, what did you think ne?**

 **aLy0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a few guest appearances here for the sake of the story. Oh, and M rating applies.**

* * *

The Avengers had all been made aware that Loki was coming by Clint - who had been secretly monitoring the God of Mischief's progress through their connection. Their plan was simple, ignore the trickster until the man lost what control he had over his latest minions without hurting anyone. And since the God had decided to mess with mutants this time, they invited Xavier and the X-Men over in the guise of a party.

"Well, well Jagna. You shouldn't have thrown a party just for me." his entrance had been grand as usual - appearing in the middle of the ballroom in the Tower out of thin air surrounded by his posse.

"I didn't," Janna smiled snarkily at him then went back to her conversation with Storm. Enraged at the blatant dismissal, he raised his staff to channel his power and frowned when he could feel nothing.

"What is going on?" Loki banged his staff onto the floor but still nothing happened. "Get her!" he pointed towards Janna whose back was to him only to be abandoned by the mutants he had collected to be his soldiers.

"Professor!" they all ran towards the man in a wheelchair as soon as they saw him. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We are at the Avengers' tower." Xavier said. "We've been invited here to mingle with them by my old friend Captain Steve Rogers." of course they were all decked out in their trademark uniforms - except Tony who refused to wear his Iron Man suit to a party, even a fake one - just so they can be easily identified by the youngsters.

"This is not happening! No one can break free from my control, especially not a Midgardian!"

"That's not exactly true though, is it?" Barton was right beside Loki in his full Hawkeye gear.

"And they're not exactly normal Midgardians, are they Loki?" Thor was on his other side without any warning. The God of Thunder put a warning hand on his shoulder as the blond dragged Loki out of the party. Thor brought him to a simple room - one which only had a chair in it and threw him in without ceremony. Before he could protest or say anything at ll the blond had locked the door and left him to his thoughts.

"Have you not learned from your past mistakes?" he mocked no one in particular. "Your pitiful Midgardian prisons cannot hold me," he began channeling his magic in an attempt to gather information about his surroundings only to frown when nothing happened. "It doesn't matter. I will get out of this, eventually." he sat down to meditate. He would bide his time, after all good things come to those who wait - as the Midgardians would say. Outside the room Thor placed Mjolnir in the center of the runic drawings Janna had placed there. The runes were designed to suppress magic, even a God's and it had taken Janna a lot longer to draw them than they used to while she had been learning the skill in Asgard. She didn't have the strength to power the runes which is why Thor was there. It would prevent Loki from using his mind control on anyone or using his magic to try to escape. Thor still did not agree with Jagna's decision to stay in Midgard but for now he would help all he could, after all she was still his baby sister.

XoxoxoX

The party had ended near ten that evening with Tony protesting that it was too early but since most of their guests were young adults, he had not choice but to let the X-Men go. As soon as every one of their guests were gone Dummy had been set to clear up while Janna fell onto a seat thoroughly exhausted. During the party, she and Professor X had been working together clear the mutants' thoughts of Loki's presence. At the same time she had been using her own magic to prevent Loki's from controlling somebody else and it had taken its toll on her especially since she hadn't used her powers in a long while.

"You okay, Janna?" tony asked her as he knelt in front of her.

"'m tired," she murmured sleepily and he smiled as he tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." he turned around to present his back to her and she slid from the chair onto his back with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Loki?" she asked even as she settled her face on his shoulder.

"Thor's powering up the room using Mjolnir. He won't be able to do anything while he's inside." Janna mumbled sleepily as if in acquiescence but the soft snore that escaped her lips told tony that she had fallen asleep.

When Janna woke up she was alone in the bed she shared with her boyfriends. The dim lighting around the room took her a few moments to adjust and in the process alerted her to the soft moans and panting that was coming from the ensuite bathroom.

"Steve!" it was unmistakably Tony's gruff voice and Janna shuddered at the pleading tone. "Harder!" her nipples stiffened at the lewd sound of skin slapping skin and she could just imaging the sight of them with Tony bent over the sink as Steve fucked him in front of the mirror. "Ah!"

" _Steve must've hit Tony's prostate."_ Janna moaned at the image her own mind conjured.

"Fuck Tony!" Steve cussing was a rarity in itself and the mere fact that he did it during sex made it all the hotter. Janna rubbed her thighs together to gain much needed friction but it wasn't enough. She reached down to touch herself, moaning softly as the motion made pleasure zing up her spine. Her other hand began to pinch and pull at her nipples, the sounds from the bathroom giving her more fuel to the fire.

"Tony!" she imagined the engineer's hands on her, rough and calloused from all his work. "Steve!" she moaned as memories of the blond's lips on her skin made themselves known to her.

"Steve!"

"Tony!" her boyfriends' voices as they reached their climaxes pushed her closer towards the edge. She rubbed her clit furiously, hands pinching her own nipples harder in an attempt to catch up. "Fuck, Tony. That was incredible." Steve's cussing brought her even closer to her climax. She could hear the rustle of clothes and imagined them getting cleaned up - the thought of getting caught by either one, or even both of them, only serving to bring her closer to the brink.

"That is fucking hot!" Tony's voice was much clearer now and she turned her head to find both men watching her greedily.

"Steve!" she tumbled over the edge as soon as her jade eyes met the blond's darkened orbs. She convulsed on the bed, her hands letting go of her own body to clutch at the bed sheets as she rode out her orgasm. Steve and Tony were frozen on the spot as they watched Janna's form writhe with the overwhelming pleasure she had given herself. And then Tony and Steve were upon her. Steve took the hand she'd been using to rub her clit and proceeded to lick her own juices off while Tony began to kiss and nibble at her chest. She flinched away from Tony's fingers when he tried to touch her soaking heat as she was still sensitive from her intense orgasm but she moaned when Steve captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Just as things were getting more heated there was a loud banging on the door. It was too loud to be a human's but too scattered to be Thor's.

" _ **Sir, Hulk is outside the door asking to see Miss Saunders."**_ Steve laid his forehead on Janna's as he and Tony stopped all ministrations. Tony himself settled his head onto Janna's stomach and her arms around her body. All three were panting from pleasure but the mere mention of the green guy was like a bucket of ice poured over them.

"What does he want Jarvis?"

"Play... Loki..." the Hulk's voice came through the speakers and Tony groaned.

"I promised him I'd let him play with Loki once we got him." Janna told both me. Steve wanted to ignore him and moved forward to kiss her again when their door shook at the banging.

"I thought you said he was more patient now?" Tony eyed the door more warily, idly thinking if it could hold against the Hulk's strength.

"It's a work in progress." Janna sighed, untangling her fingers from a frustrated blond's head.

"Hulk! Play!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" she shouted at the door.

"I hope not," Tony muttered making both Janna and Steve look at him quizzically. "At least not for Hulk." she blushed furiously at his words.

"Pervert!"

"I'm not the one getting off while listening to the sounds of Steve fucking me." Steve burst out laughing at the words especially when Janna began to cover her face with hands she'd been using to pleasure herself. Another series of loud banging prevented him from saying anything and it seemed as if Janna had had enough.

"Maybe I **will** ask Hulk to make me come. I'm sure he has a much bigger package than either of you." Janna growled as she pushed both men off of her and marched towards the bathroom to make herself presentable. Both Tony and Steve were too shocked by her words to stop her and before they could do anything, she was already dressed and out the door. "Come on big guy. Let's go get our revenge." were the last words they heard before the pair was gone.

"She wouldn't really..." Tony trailed off unsure of his own words. "Would she?" Steve didn't answer because even he didn't know. Janna had sounded so serious.

XoxoxoX

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the favored princess." Loki sneered as soon as Janna entered the room he was in. He had no idea why Thor had moved him some time during the night but now as he found his step sister facing him, he had a vague idea why.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the jealous prince." she retorted.

"Where is Miss Romanov?" he asked, noting the absence of the imposing woman in their posse.

"She is resting," it was Clint who answered. "But she sends her thanks for the wonderful gift you have given her." Loki frowned. That had not been his intention when he had first restored the woman's reproductive system.

"And the Man of Iron or the Good Captain?" Hulk roared at Loki, the green guy's patience wearing thin.

"They are otherwise occupied." Janna replied. "They've sent us to deal with you."

"And what could _you_ do to harm me?" Janna let loose a needle right at his face which he dodged. The needle slid against his cheek and embedded itself in the far wall."I am a God!" Loki announce but then he felt something trickle down his cheek.

"Last time I checked..." Janna began.

"Gods don't bleed." Clint finished as he let loose an arrow which Loki caught.

"What have you done to me?" the God of Mischief roared angrily, attempting to fight back but the arrow he was still holding released a dark smoke that choked and blinded him.

"Go play big guy!" Janna told Hulk who roared before running towards their opponent. On the other side of the room Thor, Steve, Tony and Natasha watched as Janna, Clint and Hulk dealt with the trickster who had sought to cause even more chaos in their lives. Janna's accuracy with her needles rivaled that of Hawkeye's with his arrows and combined with the Hulk's brute strength and they quite literally wiping the floor with Loki.

"She is beautiful when she fights, is she not?" Thor asked his beloved sister's intendeds as he watched their eyes feast upon her fighting technique. Janna was carefully weaving in and out of the fight, letting Clint and Hulk do as they wanted with the man who had tried to take over the world once, and then tried to bring more trouble to their personal lives.

"How did she learn?" Steve whispered as if afraid to break her concentration by speaking loudly even though she could not hear them.

"She _is_ the God of War's daughter, and the only princess. Neither Father nor I wanted her to be caught unawares." Thor explained as they watched Janna appear just where Hawkeye disappeared and deliver a palm strike to Loki's chest. In normal humans, the move probably would have stopped their hearts but for someone who had Jotun blood like Loki - it was probably more painful that a killing blow. "Jagna rarely fought. She preferred devising battle strategies but she could hold her own if she so needed. Even at a young age, she was one of the few who could keep up with me and Loki in battle."

" _How could you do this to me?"_ Loki panted as he grasped at his chest where Janna had just hit him. _"Why can I not use my powers?"_ the God snarled angrily both at himself and at his enemy. Normally, whenever he was in trouble, his Jotun blood would kick in to protect himself but now, at this moment he was not able to access his magic nor his heritage and that irritated him more than he cared to admit.

" _How does is feel to be defeated by those you have deemed inferior to you?"_ Janna sneered as Hulk caught Loki in his large hands. No amount of struggling would free him from the green guy's grip.

" _How can you function without your magic?"_ Loki rasped out, unable to do anything more as the green beast continued to squeeze the air out of his chest.

" _I have been living as a human for the past six centuries_ _ **dearest brother**_ _,"_ she spat. _"That is of your doing I believe."_ finally the Hulk let him go but not without leaving him with a parting slam to the back of his head that had Loki sprawling out on the floor.

" _But how~"_ he was unable to finish his sentence as Hulk delivered another blow to his already abused body. Loki's face turned to the side when the assault was over, his hazy eyes tracing the lines on the floor until his gaze landed on a patch of something shiny. She looked up in surprise at Janna who only smirked at him.

" _So you've finally figured it out?"_ she said. _"As soon as Thor gave me my thundercross, my memories returned and with them_ _ **all**_ _of the knowledge I've learned under my mother's tutelage. I may not have enough strength to power them up but I still know how to draw the runes."_ Loki continued to gape at the woman standing in front of him but then his mouth stretched into a rather maniacal smile.

" _I'm impressed little sister. You've finally managed to trick the trickster."_ he said when everything had slid into place. He'd been caught in her trap the moment he appeared at the tower. Even the party had been a ruse to lure him in.

" _Maybe I cheated you,"_ she smiled mirthlessly at him. _"Like you cheated my of the past six hundred seventy-five years of my life."_ she turned her back on him as Tony directed a dark blue suit into the room. _"Oh and Loki? Say hello to Papa for me."_ she flashed him one last look before the suit had covered him up and Thor came in to activate the runes Janna had carved into its metal frame. They would keep him drained of his magic and unable to use his Jotun strength to break free as Thor brought him back to Asgard to stand for his crimes.

"Jagna." Thor called out to her before she could leave.

"Jagna is gone Thor. I am not the little girl you used to know." she left the training room with the Hulk following her, ignoring Steve and Tony as she walked past them.

"Janna, love," Tony tried to approach her but Hulk roared at him and he backed away. The pair watched as Janna went to get Natasha and then the two women were gone with Hulk following after them protectively.

"What did you two do?" Clint asked as they watched Thor take the suit with Loki in it out of the tower before he transported them to Asgard. Tony's hard glare told the archer that it was not something to be discussed. "Whatever it was, I suggest you apologize as soon as possible. It is never good to let women stew over arguments, especially one that has the Hulk at her disposal." and with his final words he strutted away to clean up from the one-sided fight he participated in.

* * *

 **So, next chapter is the last.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, last chapter guys. And also a very long, detailed, steamy smexy time for our three heroes. No more warning inside but you'll know when you get there.**

* * *

Steve was frustrated - damn it he was sexually frustrated. It had been two weeks since Janna, Barton and the Hulk had taken care of Loki, seventeen days since he and Tony had caught her pleasuring herself from the sounds of their own lovemaking and they still had not gotten any action with Janna. It had taken them three days to get the courage to apologize, Tony instinctively knowing that Janna wasn't one to be persuaded by lavish gifts, especially since she had managed to ignore them both for the duration of those three days. Janna had forgiven them easily, explaining that Tony's words especially after what had just occurred between them had the worst timing of all and that Steve's reaction to the teasing had both surprised and annoyed her. She had given them both a kiss and promised to make it up to them but then she got busy trying to baby-proof the Hulk since Natasha was getting more and more freaked out the closer she got to her due date. The redhead was nearing the end of her first trimester and with it came the terrible cravings and the mood swings - something that had Bruce running around at three in the morning like a chicken with its head cut off. Because of this, Steve had not had any alone time with Janna except for their morning runs. His frustration had gotten so bad that he had jumped his girlfriend just that morning while they had been changing out of their sweaty clothes.

 _He had Janna pinned on the lockers with her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as she ground against him while he devoured her with his lips. But all activities came to an end as soon as they heard Clint's voice. They had no time to pull apart before the archer had rounded the corner and then stood staring awkwardly at them._

" _Uh... Sorry Cap." Barton murmured as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "But Nat was looking for Janna." at the redheaded assassin's name Steve frowned. He just knew it was not his day. "Ill just.. Uh.. Go... I'll tell Nat you were held up." Barton said as he turned to leave. Once the archer was gone, Steve turned his attention back to the woman in his arms._

" _Sorry hun," she smiled apologetically at him, adapting the pet name he had for her. Steve and Janna called each other hun while Tony and Janna were love. Tony and Steve usually didn't have pet names for each other but sometimes endearments would come through for each of the men if the situation called for it. Reluctantly, Steve let her down but not before giving her another heated kiss. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Steve just nodded and then watched her leave._

Things wouldn't have been so bad except he didn't have Tony to try to ease his heat with. It seemed like every time they tried, they'd be interrupted by someone or another. Just a week ago Steve and Tony were at the workshop as Steve watched Tony work on the project he'd been doing with Janna. The engineer had looked so lost in his work that Steve couldn't help but pin the brunet to his work table and ravish him. Before things could go any farther, Banner had come to check on the project and Steve was forced to pull away. The blond had been able to distract himself from his lovers for the next few days but the next time he'd started something with Janna, Natasha had burst into Janna's office crying her little heart out at something Tony had said. It had led into an argument between Bruce and Tony with Janna caught in between as she had been left to comfort the sobbing woman. When Steve tried to approach Tony to ask him what happened, the brunet had simply shaken his head and refused to say anything. Both Steve and Janna had tried to comfort Tony but, for the first time in their relationship, he'd been unreceptive to their advances and chose to hole himself up in one corner of their apartment every time the pair were able to tear him away from their project for Natasha and Bruce. It turned out that Tony had felt really bad about whatever he head said to Natasha and wanted to make up for it which was why he and Janna had locked themselves in the workshop trying to finish the baby bot they'd been building for Hulk. It was meant to simulate a real baby's actions in order to help prepare the would-be parents for their own child - except this baby bot was stronger, a lot stronger, than an actual baby so that they Hulk could also practice holding it. There were pressure meters all over the tiny bot's body that would send it crying if it was held too hard. The harder the hold, the louder the crying. It probably wouldn't have taken so long except it had taken a lot of time to figure out the right combination of metals and other materials that would make the baby bot strong enough to withstand the Hulk's strength while at the same time making it look and act as close to a baby as possible.

This all left Steve alone and blue-balled for the first time since he'd gotten together with Tony. It wasn't that he couldn't have anyone he wanted - it was more like he refused to do that to the two people he'd come to love since he'd been freed from the ice. Steve punched the bag harder at his thoughts making it fly off the hook with a fist-sized hole in it. Now he had an idea of what it was like to need to get laid.

XoxoxoX

"Are you sure Clint?" Janna asked the archer for the hundredth time that day. "There's plenty of room here." she was helping Natasha pack her clothes since Clint had decided to take his best friend home hoping that being with Laura and the kids could calm her down the same way Janna did. The pregnant woman was in the other room speaking to his wife through Skype. Of course that meant that Bruce would also be going with them.

"It would be good for Nat to be around the kids," at her pointed look he continued. "And Banner as well." Out of all of them, it was only Clint who had not forgiven Bruce for his initial panic at finding out that Natasha was pregnant - of course the archer would also deny that his anger had anything to do with Bruce getting Natasha pregnant in the first place. "Besides, I think the Cap would appreciate the alone time this would give you. He'd been biting everyone's heads off for catching him with either you and Tony. Of course, it's not like it's our fault that you were in communal places at the time but..." he dodged the head slap she'd tried to dish out and laughed. "We'll be fine." Clint assured her. Janna was naturally worried about all her patients leaving her care. She'd been working with Clint to get over Loki's mind control and they had gotten close because of that, especially once he realized that she truly didn't want to do anything but help. Natasha came into the room and turned the tablet to first face Clint and then Janna.

"This is Janna. She's the one who's been helping me with my pregnancy. Janna this is Laura - Clint's wife."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Laura greeted her. "Thank you for everything you've done for them."

"Nice to meet you too. And it was no problem at all."

"I hope I could meet you in real life some time." then a baby's crying could be hear and she looked away for a moment. "That's Nathaniel, he's hungry again."

"Can I see him?" Natasha turned to face the tablet towards her again and the excitement in her voice made Janna smile. Once the redhead was gone she looked back at Clint who was looking at her smugly.

"Okay fine. This might be good for all of you." she rolled her eyes at his shit-eating grin. "I hope you come back and bring the kids one day. I'd love to meet them."

"How about you convince your workaholic boyfriends to go on vacation and you all come to us."

"Are you guys ready?" Bruce came into the room reading the ticket details in his hand. "Our flight leaves in six hours." Janna rolled her eyes at him before she answered.

"Nat's talking to Laura in the other room. I have no idea if she'd even packed anything yet." she said. "Besides, it's not as if you couldn't get into any flight you wanted. Or you could just take the quinjet."

"That's not the point."

"Yeah, yeah I know." she said dismissively. "Let the other guy out for a moment. I want to talk to him." he was about to protest and say that whatever she said to him as Bruce, the hulk could also hear but she glared at him and he relented. He shrugged off his button-up shirt to shift into the miniature Hulk Janna had helped him figure out. In the figure he was definitely larger than his Bruce self, his skin tinted a faint shade of green and his eyes were different - one was brow and the other was green. It signified that they were both in control and were choosing to live harmoniously in one body. "Right, you listen to me big guy. I don't want to hear anything about you throwing tantrums. You're supposed to protect the little ones there and you know you haven't fully controlled your strength yet. You keep practicing with Hulky and do everything Clint tells you to. If you don't..." by the end of her words, the green head was shaking up and down vigorously making Bruce dizzy.

"Hulk promise. Hulk not hurt baby."

"Okay, you be good for Bruce now and Bruce, let him out to play once in a while."

"I will." Bruce's voice came.

"Alright. I'll leave you guys to finish packing." she watched silently as Bruce shifted back to his own body. "Take care you guys. I'll just say goodbye to Natasha." she hugged the archer briefly, patted Bruce on the shoulder before going into the next room to speak to the redhead.

"'Til now, I have no idea what she did or said to the other guy to have him listen to her." Bruce confessed to Clint who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe it's a woman thing." the archer replied, alluding to the fact that before Janna came only Natasha had been able to subdue the Hulk without coming to blows with the green guy.

"It's more like a mother-son thing." both Avengers shuddered at the mental image.

"You finish packing. I'll wait for you downstairs." Clint told the physicist and then he was gone, leaving Bruce to his thoughts as he went to work.

XoxoxoX

"Tony, what is all this for?" Janna asked the engineer as she was led blindfolded to somewhere in the tower. As soon as Clint, Bruce and Natasha had left, Tony came and asked - demanded - her to get ready. He all but pushed her into their bathroom and when she came out, a beautiful deep green dress was laid out on their bed with silver pumps beside it. There was a note on top of it that said,

 _Hey J,_

 _Wear this for tonight._

 _T_

She'd slipped on the gown, reveling in the softness of the silk against her skin and then walked out to their adjoining living room only for Tony to gape at her.

" _How do I look?"_

" _Gorgeous," she turned around to find Steve also dressed handsomely in a blue button-up shirt and dark gray pants. "You look stunning, Janna." Steve approached her and took her into his arms. He leaned down to kiss her, Janna letting her eyes flutter close at the first touch of their lips. When he pulled away she tried to open her eyes only to be met with darkness. She felt a brief moment of panic before Steve's strong arms around her and Tony's gruff voice in her ear calmed her._

" _It's alright love. It's only for the surprise." the brunet's hot breath whispered into her ear and she shuddered delicately in response. Steve let go of her with a whispered_ _ **I'll meet you there**_ , _and then she was carefully being led by Tony to wherever they were supposed to be._

"Tony?" she asked again when the genius did not reply.

"Steve and I just realized, we haven't taken you our for a proper date." Janna shivered at the change in temperature, the windy and more humid atmosphere leading her to think that they were outside.

"Careful," then she was being swept up into strong arms she recognized as Steve's and deposited gently on a warm, fuzzy surface.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" she heard the soft rustle of movement behind her and felt the fabric loosen. Janna was left blinking the spots from her vision and gasping in awe at the sight before her. They were somewhere near the top of the tower overlooking the city below. Tony was sitting on her right with Steve on her left in the plush brown carpet surrounded by lit candles whose lights were flickering in the soft breeze. Next to them sat a picnic basket which she just knew was filled with Steve's delicious cooking.

"Watch," Tony pointed above just as a whistling sounded through the air and a single strobe of light flew up to illuminate the dark evening sky. Janna sighed at the beautiful sight and leaned back against Tony's chest as fiery flowers bloomed in the air. The many different colors created a myriad of shadows across Steve's face as she ran her hand through his blond locks while he lay his head on her thighs. When the display ended, it took them a few moments to sit up from their comfortable positions. Janna crossed her legs demurely while Steve brought out the food and Tony popped open a bottle of champagne.

"What's that?" Janna asked when she spotted something sticking out of the basket. Steve blushed and ducked his head shyly while Tony smirked. "Steve?" silently the blond pulled the object - which turned out to be a sketchpad - out of the basket and gave it to her. "How did you~?" she looked up at both men then blushed when Tony merely smirked at her for there in the very first page was all three of their names. It was familiar because she was the one who had written them. Sometime back, when she had been relearning how to create the runes for Loki's prison, she had fallen to her calligraphy to calm herself. Somehow, her mind had conjured their names altogether in a single blank page. She had no idea what she was writing at the time but when she finished she had been so embarrassed that she had shoved the paper beneath her notes and completely forgot about it, until now.

"Keep looking," Tony urged her and she turned to the next page to find a pencil sketch of her brushing Tony's hair away from his face as he slept on her former couch. She remembered the day after Tony had sprained his ankle in a mission, and how worried he had been that the genius had slept for a long time in his exhaustion. It was probably the first time she had ever shown any affection to either of them. She turned to the next page and gasped at a photo of her and Steve standing together in the communal kitchen. Tony had gotten sick and both Janna and Steve decided to cook for him. The picture had been taken at the exact moment when Steve was looking at Janna after she had fed him a bite of the food they'd been cooking. The small smiles on their faces and the glimmer in their eyes quite obviously portrayed their feelings for each other. The next one was another sketch, it was one of her and Tony sleeping on their bed. She had her arms around his waist, her face buried in his chest and her head tucked under his chin. After that was a photo of her and Steve after one of their runs. They were walking to the entrance of the tower grinning at each other widely after yet another competition. Despite being winded, the happiness in their faces could not be denied. Janna realized that the sketches were all done by Steve while the pictures had been taken by Tony. There was another photo of Janna lying practically on top of Steve on a couch after a movie night, seeing as there were still boxes of popcorn on the floor beside them. Then another sketch of her and Tony with their heads close together as they stared down at the blueprints for baby bot Hulky. Many more pictures and sketches followed, each of her relationship with the two men. And then there was both a photo and a sketch of Janna, where she had a look of intense concentration on her face as she read a rather thick tome about anatomy.

"This is beautiful," she traced the drawing with a soft caress, her finger continuing its journey to the photo it had been modeled from. She leaned up to kiss Steve softly on the lips and whispered a soft, "Thank you." then she turned her attention to Tony who seemed content to watch them, letting slender fingers entangle in dark brown locks before tugging his head down for a sweet kiss. "I have something for you, too." she took her thundercross from around her neck and channeled the smallest amount of magic into it. A rather thick book appeared in her hand and she gave it to Steve. He looked at her as if asking her permission to open it and she nodded in response. Steve gasped as the first image he saw was Captain America and Iron Man fighting together against some unseen enemy. The colors were vibrant, each brush stroke highlighting certain areas that made it seem as if the two figures were actually in motion. He turned to the next page to see himself on one of the couches in their communal living room, face relaxed as he sketched. The next was Tony, his stature tensed as he stared at a holographic blueprint of his latest project. The genius' mouth was open as if he was talking - which was probably true - to someone - likely Jarvis. The next was a painting of Tony and Steve sharing a lingering glance over a cup of coffee in the communal kitchen. Another image was of Steve laying Tony down on their bed after another sleepless night at the workshop. Steve continued to flip through the pages, watching as Janna depicted his relationship with Tony in her paintings the same way they did with their sketches and photos. "Turn to the last page." Steve couldn't help the blush the rose to his cheeks at the image of him and Tony in what appeared to be the climax of their lovemaking.

"You little minx," Tony growled into Janna's ear as he pulled her into his lap, unable to tear his eyes away from the image of him with his back arched, his head thrown back and his hands locked onto the sheets beneath him. Steve's own body had stiffened with his release and his buttocks flexed as his climax overtook him. The rapture in Tony's face was highlighted by the play of light and dark especially when Janna's brush had managed to capture the lightning that had struck next to their window at that exact moment. "So that night when we were in the bathroom wasn't the first time you saw or heard us?" Tony nipped at her ear, grinding his hips to her butt as he let her feel what that knowledge had done to him.

"No," Janna hummed as Steve carefully set aside the drawing books and crawled over her to join them. The blond began to kiss and nip at her chest, leaving marks on her smooth skin. "I love watching you make love." she whispered as she pulled on Tony's hair. "I love seeing you arch your back as Steve pounds into your prostate." both men groaned at her words, Steve biting softly at her hardening nubs through her dress while Tony nipped her hard on her neck. "I love seeing Steve's hands tighten around your waist as he thrusts his hard cock into you." Steve left her chest to capture her lips in a searing kiss that stole both breath and thought from her.

"Janna," Tony moaned her name as she ground harder against his erection.

"Bedroom," someone growled.

"Too far," came the answer. The next moment found all three on their bed with Janna still sandwiched between them. Steve was on the bottom lying on his back with Janna sprawled out on top of him and Tony behind her still grinding his cock into her ass. It was one of the few moments Tony begun to appreciate her magic, after Loki had made him hate it the first time around. Steve's large hands went underneath her dress to grope at her ass. He squeezed and kneaded her soft globes earning heated moans from both his partners.

"Clothes?" Tony nipped at her back even as he began to undo his own shirt but she was too overwhelmed with the sensations they woke within her to comply to his request. As if to distract her further, Steve slipped his fingers into her panties and rubbed at her slick walls.

"What else do you like when you watch us?" Steve asked her with a nip to his ear. Janna moaned at the question but pulled back for a moment to let Tony tug her dress off. She was back in Steve's arms before long, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt then getting frustrated enough rip them apart and throw them somewhere into the room. The blond moaned at the display of strength and did the same to her panties, tucking the ripped underwear beneath his pillow afterwards. "Fuck, Tony!" Steve's hips arched off the bed as the brunet swallowed him to the hilt. He had no idea when they had divested him of his pants but at the moment he didn't care especially when Tony had swallowed him whole and the genius' throat was constricting around the head of the blond's cock.

"I love it when you cuss during sex..." she trailed off his a hiss when two of Steve's fingers slipped into her waiting heat. She bit her lip at the intrusion, unused to the feeling of being filled.

"You're so fucking tight Janna." Steve whispered against her lips as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, her tight heat slick with her essence and her hips undulating above him.

"Tony!" Janna cried out when she felt the first touch of the brunet's tongue against her back entrance. At the same moment, Steve removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, impaling her and breaking through her maiden barrier all at once. She whimpered at the pain of his entry, Tony's eyes widening at the sight of her virgin blood running down her thigh.

"Steve, hold still for a moment," the genius pulled back from prepping Janna's ass to look at the blond over her shoulder.

"So hot, so fucking tight." Steve was consciously restraining himself from just pumping into her as he held her hips in a bruising grip.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a virgin?" Tony asked Janna whose lower lip had turned pale from her own teeth biting into it. His words were like a splash of cold water on Steve whose eyes snapped open at the thought that he had hurt her, however unintentional. He sat up to embrace Janna, their woman groaning as his cock slipped deeper into her own body and gently pulled her lip free from her teeth.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered repeatedly as he stayed as still as possible, his larger hands joining Tony's on the small of her back for comfort.

"Janna?" Tony called out after a few long moments.

"I'm fine Tony." she finally opened her eyes to meet Steve's and smiled apologetically at him. "I thought you knew."

"We can stop here if you want." Tony whispered gruffly though his body betrayed his words.

"No, I want this." Janna shook her head. "I want you." as if to prove her point, she wiggled her hips against Steve's. "Please Tony. I want you inside me too." she turned halfway to the man behind her, impaled as she was still on Steve's cock. Tony growled and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, his fingers going back to her entrance to tease at the puckered rim.

"Are you sure Janna?" Steve asked even as he watched her moan and writhe beneath Tony's touch.

"Yes, I want you both." she nodded, turning back to face Steve and kiss him hotly. The blond just groaned at her words, lying back down and taking her with him. He grabbed both of her cheeks and pulled them apart exposing her puckered hole to Tony who also groaned at the sight of her asshole twitching in need.

"Beautiful," Janna's back arched as far as it could - trapped as she was in Steve's arms - as she felt Tony's tongue trace her hole once again. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure as he pushed one calloused finger into her.

"Tony," Steve moaned as the brunet fondled his balls and pushed another finger into Janna's body. The feel of those digits moving along his cock across a thin barrier was exquisite and he couldn't wait until it was Tony's cock against his own.

"Tony, please!" Janna begged as she stood on the brink her climax, needing to be filled by both men at the same time. "I need you inside me." the genius groaned at her words, unable to ignore his straining erection this time. He finally removed his briefs and lined himself up to her gaping hole.

"Relax love and push back to me." she did as told, moaning as she was filled twice as much for the first time in her life. Tony panted as he bottomed out, his hands covering Steve's on her hips as he tried to stop himself from simply pounding into her. She undulated her hips signaling them both to me. Steve pulled out before she even finished her movement and thrust back in, hitting her g-spot hard.

"Steve!" Janna climaxed, the stimulation of that spot and feeling of both of them filling her so completely pushing her over the edge for the first time that night. Steve didn't stop thrusting and after a few more thrusts, Tony began to participate - his hips pulled out when Steve thrust in creating a whirlwind of sensations for Janna as she was never left empty. The delicious friction between their cocks and the frustrations of the past few days were pushing Steve much faster to his release than he would've liked.

"Tony!" Janna came again after a particularly harsh thrust from the brunet, her fluttering walls pulled Steve's release from him. The blond filled her with his seed shouting her name as he did and Tony stilled behind her as he tried desperately to hold off his own climax. Janna gasped at the intensity of her orgasm, capturing Steve's lips in a heated kiss and feeling his softened member once again come to life inside her.

"I love you." Steve whispered against her lips, warm brown meeting teary jade as he spoke. Then he broke their gazes and looked behind her. After some unspoken signal had passed, both men pulled out of her and she groaned at the loss feeling empty without them to fill her up. Before she could protest, Steve had slipped from beneath her and maneuvered her so that she was lying on her back and Tony was pushing his cock into her pussy as he kissed her. "You two are so beautiful." Steve whispered in awe as he watched them move together. Tony's hips pistoning against Janna's only serving to make his own cock harden. The genius' frantic thrusts and Janna's nails dragging down Tony's back clued Steve in that they were both very close but Steve had other plans. He held Tony's hips still on his next pull out and reached around to where his two lovers were still intimately connected. Janna screamed in surprise when Steve flicked her clit, pushing her over for the third time that night. Tony groaned as the blond's large hand gripped the base of his cock to stop him from cumming. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped short as he felt the blunt head of Steve's cock pressing into his entrance. He let his head fall back to Steve's shoulder as the super soldier's cock disappeared into his body inch by agonizing inch. Tony's hips twitched into Janna's as Steve pressed into his prostate but he had no time to recover. The blond began thrusting as soon as his hips were flush against Tony's ass. He began a harsh pace, taking control of their lovemaking as each move he made pushed Tony into Janna.

"Oh." Janna moaned when the brunet leaned down to capture a rosebud in his mouth, slender fingers entangled in dark locks as they moved on the bed together. Three consecutive thrusts into his prostate and Tony was gone, he bit Janna's nipple hard as his climax took him by surprise, the dual stimulation of pleasure and pain pulling another orgasm from Janna. Steve followed his lovers almost instantly, his body stiffening as he pushed his cock harder into Tony and filled him with his seed.

"God I love you." Tony whispered in between kissed to Janna, still rocking slowly as he rode out his climax. "I love you both."

"Love you too," Steve whispered against Tony's shoulder.

"Love you." Janna mumbled sleepily, exhausted beyond belief but sated as well.

"Clean up?" Steve asked but Janna had already drifted off and Tony was right behind her. He pulled out of the smaller man, making Tony groan in protest at the loss but the blond shushed him with a soft kiss to his temple. He left his lovers to grab a few warm, wet towels for them and when he returned they were both fast asleep with Janna laying contently on Tony's chest and his arm around her shoulders. Steve smiled as he cleaned them up, neither one stirring even for a moment and briefly debated whether he should sketch them again but decided against it. He joined his lovers on the bed, on Janna's other side and pulled the blankets over them then drifted off to sleep.

XoxoxoX

When Janna woke up there was a thunderstorm raging outside. She was lying completely on Steve facing Tony whose head was pillowed on one of Steve's arms. Both men had one arm around her and she snuggled closer to them. Their hold tightened even in their sleep at her movement which made her smile. Janna looked up at their clock and saw that it was two forty-five on the morning of Tony and Steve's anniversary, four months before they even met her.

The first time it happened was probably an accident. The second time it had been Steve's choice to come to her and Tony's decision to follow his lover. They had a lot to be thankful for especially to Loki. If the trickster hadn't bothered Janna, Tony and Steve wouldn't have taken her to live in the tower and it probably would have taken them a long time to get to where they were. If Loki hadn't been so jealous in the first place, Janna would not even be on Earth and they never would've met. She closed her eyes just as Steve and Tony both stirred.

"Happy anniversary Steve." Tony greeted as he leaned up carefully so as not to wake up Janna.

"Happy anniversary Tony." Steve replied right before their lips met in a wonderfully chaste kiss. Janna drifted off to her lovers' voices as they whispered _I love yous_ to each other. A soft smile split her lips when she felt the faintest pressure on her cheek and on the top of her head. She'd been living in Midgard for longer than she ever lived in Asgard and she had long since accepted her humanity. She had no need for magic to feel like a Goddess, with these two heroes beside and with the way they treated her - she had no doubt that she was **their** Goddess, and no one else's.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to all those who took the time to read and review.**

 **aLy0:)**


End file.
